Deseo tu Amor Blanca Nieves y el Cazador Terry
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Blanca Nieves se hubiera enamorado del cazador?, te gustaría saber, les invito a leer esta historia de amor entre la princesa Blanca Candy Nieves y el cazador Terry. les invito a leer esta versión de Blanca Nieves, como personajes tenemos al rey, los enanos, la bruja y su espejo, el príncipe, el cazador y Blanca Nieves. aqui Blanca Nieves ama al cazador.


**Deseo tu Amor **

** Blanca Nieves y el Cazador Terry. **

**Cuento de Disney, los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste, se basa a mi cuento favorito Blanca Nieves en versión diferente.**

**Personajes principales: **Candy White y Terry Grandchester.

**Final feliz... **

**Uso mi imaginación. **

En pleno invierno, hubo una vez, una reina llamada María, que le gustaba mucho la costura, cocía todos los días.

Un día María cocía, en el costado de la ventana de su habitación, accidentalmente se pinchó…

Al pincharse las gotas de sangre, cayeron en la nieve.

Al ver María encontrase que hacia el rojo intenso de la sangre y la blanca nieve, pensó…

-¡como quisiera tener una niña hermosa, cuya piel tan blanca como esa nieve y unos labios tan rojos como mi sangre.

La reina María, tenía como esposo al rey Albert, era noble y También deseaba tener una heredera.

El deseo de ambos se cumplió

A los Poco meses después el deseo de ambos se hizo realidad, nació la niña más hermosa del reino, su piel era tan blanca que aun junto a la nieve su piel brillaba más, sus labios eran tan rojos que ninguna rosa roja del reino tenía tanta hermosura, sus cabellos eran rubios como el sol, sus ojos eran verdes como las plantas que adornaban el reino.

Por todo eso fue llamada Candy por ser dulce y White por su piel.

A los pocos de nacida la reina carece de una extraña enfermedad y muere, dejando a la princesa Candy en el cuidado de su padre el rey Albert y su nana Pony.

Desde que murió la reina María, El rey Albert se sintió solo y deprimido, la nana Pony se encargó del cuidado de Candy.

Poco a poco Candy fue creciendo y extrañaba mucho a su madre, porque por lo más que su nana Pony era cariñosa con ella, no era su madre.

El rey Albert al mirar la tristeza de Candy, pensó en casarse de nuevo, con el fin de que su nueva esposa pueda darle el afecto de madre.

Un día en un paseo por el bosque, el rey Albert conoce a una señorita muy hermosa, cabello rojizo llamada Eliza, el rey queda enamorado de su belleza.

Un año más tarde el rey Albert tomó a Eliza como esposa.

Eliza, sin duda era una mujer bella, Pero orgullosa y arrogante, y no podía soportar que nadie la superara en belleza, ella guardaba un secreto que nadie sabía, a ella le gustaba practicar la brujería, practica en la cual enamoro al rey perdidamente, logro que la tome como esposa, sin conocerla bien.

Eliza Tenía un espejo mágico y cuando se ponía frente a él, mirándose le preguntaba:

-¡Espejito, espejito! ¿Quién es la más hermosa del reino?

Entonces el espejo respondía:

-Tu, reina mía…

Ella quedaba satisfecha, pues sabía que su espejo siempre decía la verdad.

Dentro del palacio, existía muchos empleados, uno de ellos eran los padres de un niño llamado Terry, él era el hijo del cazador del reino, A Terry le gustaba siempre ir con su papa a cazar los animalitos del bosque para el palacio.

Su padre, el cazador Richard siempre le decía a Terry que no entre al palacio, pero a él le daba curiosidad conocer el castillo, es ahí donde conoció a la princesa Candy que siendo traviesa y alegre, ella no hacia diferencia entre los empleados y ella, ya que fue más criada por su nana Pony, la reina Eliza preocupada por su belleza, el rey Albert preocupado por el reino.

Candy fue creciendo rodeada entre los empleados, es ahí donde conoce al hijo del cazador llamado Terry, un niño inquieto, aventurero, forma una amistad, compartieron grandes travesuras, desde niños nacieron sentimientos encontrados.

Eliza creció en la ambición y maldad, no le convenció quedarse como la más bella del reino, quería mas, enveneno la comida del rey Albert, utilizando su brujería.

El rey Albert cae en una enfermedad que ningún medico podía determinar que tenía, a los pocos meses murió, dejando a Candy en la más profunda soledad y tristeza.

Muerto el rey Albert, la reina Eliza se apodero el reino, sumió al pueblo de pobreza, Candy creció como una empleada más.

Los años pasan, la reina Eliza llena de vanidad y orgullo, se acerca a preguntar a su Espejo:

-¡Espejito, espejito ¡¿Quién es la más hermosa de este mundo?

El Espejo muestra la imagen de Candy y le dice:

-Candy es la más hermosa.

La reina Eliza, por fin se dio cuenta que Candy existía, pero ya no era la niña que vivía en la cocina, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

En ese momento empezó a planear como deshacerse de ella, porque quería ser aun la más bella.

Entonces un día llama al cazador, pero el cazador Richard ya estaba viejito y manda a su hijo Terry, que se había convertido en un joven fuerte

Terry se presenta ante la reina Eliza

Eliza dice:

-Lleva a Candy al bosque; no quiero que aparezca más ante mis ojos. La matarás y me traerás su corazón como prueba.

El cazador Terry que estaba enamorado de la princesa, le dijo_

-Reina mía, no puedo hacer eso a la princesa.

-Nadie te ha pedido opiniones, será mejor que me obedezcas, o sino recibirás el peor castigo y si no me entregas el corazón de Candy y te escapas de mí, tu recibirás el peor castigo, te matare y matare a toda tu familia.

El cazador Terry, tembló de miedo ante la reina, no le tocaba más otra, que obedecer y se fue a buscar donde estaba Candy, para llevarla a pasear por el bosque como siempre.

Ella al ver a Terry se emocionó le dijo: Vamos Terry, pues Candy quería mucho a Terry, pero no sabía si su sentimiento era de amor o simplemente de hermanos.

Candy le dice: Hola Terry.

-Candy, estas Hermosa como siempre, acompáñame al bosque- dijo Terry.

-Antes acompáñame al pozo- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Está bien- dijo Terry.

Candy le lleva a Terry al pozo del jardín del palacio.

-¿Te digo un secreto? ¿Prométeme no contarlo a nadie?- dijo.

-Está bien mi princesa- dijo Terry sonriendo.

Los animalitos se acercaron entre la pareja…

**Candy canta…**

**Este pozo milagroso es.**

**Si deseas algún bien**

**Se lo podrás pedir,**

**Si el eco le oyes repetir**

**Tu anhelo lograrás.**

**Deseo**

**Que un gentil galán**

**Me entregue**

**Su amor.**

**Quisiera**

**Oírle cantar**

**Su intensa pasión.**

**Deseo**

**Que no tarde más**

**Que venga**

**Mi bien.**

**Tu bien.**

**Terry sigue la canción-**

**Es solo para ti**

**Mi canción de amor.**

**Canto**

**Para ofrendarte**

**Todo**

**Mi corazón.**

**Yo estoy**

**Enamorado**

**De tu belleza,**

**De tu candor**

**Amor**

**Hecho ternura,**

**Amor**

**Hecho pasión.**

**Amor**

**Hecho dulzura**

**Te ofrece**

**Mi corazón.**

Después de cantar, ambos se abrazaron como los mejores amigos…

Terry la lleva a pasear a Candy al bosque.

Pero cuando llegaron al bosque, el joven Terry que estaba tan enamorado de la princesa, no se atrevió a hacerla daño. Y le dijo_

-¡Corre, mi niña pecosa, no vuelvas más al castillo, que la reina Eliza quiere matarte, huye por favor, no regreses más al Castillo, huye donde no puedas volver. Le cuenta a la princesa que si el no obedece mataría a toda su familia.

El cazador Terry se despide de la princesa, Candy corre asustada, mientras Terry grita:

-Corre, mi princesa, corre donde no puedas ver a ese reino.

En ese momento Terry como no pudo matar a la princesa, tenía que buscar la manera de como entregarle el corazón de Candy a la malvada Eliza.

Terry con pena, mató a uno de sus animales, un venado, extrajo su corazón y los llevó a la reina como prueba de que había cumplido su misión.

Entonces la reina Eliza felicito a Terry por cumplir, desde ese día nunca más se atrevió a preguntar a su Espejo quien era la más hermosa, su orgullo creció mas, solo le importaba ella misma nomas. Mientras la señorita Pony lloraba por su niña y Terry le explica diciendo que Candy, no está muerta que el corazón que le dio fue de un animal, pero no puede buscarla porque la reina puede descubro.

La nana Pony acepta la propuesta del cazador.

Por otra parte, la pobre Candy se encontraba en medio de los grandes bosques, abandonada por todos y con tal miedo que todas las hojas de los árboles la asustaban. No tenía idea de cómo arreglárselas y entonces corrió y corrió sobre guijarros filosos y a través de las zarzas.

Los animales salvajes se cruzaban con ella pero no le hacían ningún daño. Corrió hasta la caída de la tarde.

En ese momento vio una casita y se acercó, para tocar la Puerta, pues como nadie abría la Puerta entro.

En la cabañita todo era pequeño, tan lindo, pero sucio. Había una mesita pequeña con un mantel blanco y sobre él siete platitos, cada uno con su pequeña cuchara, más siete cuchillos, siete tenedores y siete vasos, todos pequeños

Y Candy se reía de la casita, pero se puso a limpiar cantante, hasta que dejo todo limpio, después de tanto trabajo se dirigió a un cuarto, donde había siete pequeñas camitas, se rio y cansada se durmió.

En la media noche volvieron los dueños de casa; eran siete enanos cada uno con sus nombres: Sabio es el mayor (es Albert), Dormilón es (George), Gruñón (es Neil), Mudito (Tom), tímido (es Anthony), Bonachón (es Archie), tontín (Stear).

Cuando entraron a la casa, se quedaron sorprendidos de ver la casita limpia: uno de ellos dijo_ ¿Quién limpio la casa?, entonces nadie comprendía, se dirigieron a su cuarto y al ver en su cama a alguien durmiendo, uno de los enanos pregunto_

-¡Alguien se ha acostado en nuestra cama.- todos los enanitos, tuvieron miedo, hasta que destaparon la sabana y miraron a una hermosa joven que dormían:

-¡Oh, mi Dios -exclamaron- qué bella es esta niña!

Y sintieron una alegría tan grande que no la despertaron, la dejaron proseguir su sueño. El séptimo enano se acostó una hora con cada uno de sus compañeros y así pasó la noche.

Al amanecer, Candy despertó y viendo a los siete enanos tuvo miedo.

Pero ellos se mostraron amables y le preguntaron.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Candy -respondió ella, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta nuestra casa?

Entonces ella les contó que su madrastra Eliza había querido matarla pero el cazador era su mejor amigo, tenía piedad de ella permitiéndole correr durante todo el día hasta encontrar la casita.

Candy le dijo_

-Enanitos permíteme quedarme aquí con ustedes yo me encargare de la tarea de la casa, cocinar, hacer las camas, lavar, coser y tejer, te prometo que tendré todo bien limpio.

-Está bien princesita, te quedaras con nosotros, somos tus nuevos amigos, cuidaremos de ti, no te pasara nada malo.

Y así fue la rutina de todos los días, Por las mañanas los enanos partían hacia las montañas, donde buscaban los minerales y el oro, y regresaban por la noche. Para ese entonces la comida estaba lista.

Durante todo el día Candy permanecía sola; los buenos enanos la previnieron:

-¡Cuídate de tu madrastra; pronto sabrá que estás aquí! ¡No dejes entrar a nadie!

Candy, siempre fue obediente, no salía, aunque le daba ganas, pero aprendió a obedecer por su bienestar.

Mientras tanto en el reino, Eliza orgullecida de su belleza, no se atrevió a preguntar al espejito mágico quien era la más hermosa del reino, pero se orgullecía tanto por su belleza, no le importaba el bienestar del pueblo, tan orgullosa estaba de sí misma que un día se atrevió a preguntar

-Espejito... Espejito... ¿Quién es la más hermosa del reino?

-la más hermosa es Candy.

Eliza molesta le dice: Mentiroso... Mentiroso... ¿Cómo ella va ser la más hermosa? si está muerta

-Candy no está muerta, solo está en la casita de los enanitos que queda en un lejano bosque.

La reina Eliza se enfurece y expulsa a Terrence del castillo, por no haber cumplido y manda a matar a sus padres Richard, Eleonor y a la señorita Pony.

Terry queda destrozado por la muerte de sus padres y la señorita Pony, tenía miedo que también matara a Candy, dentro del dolor de haber perdido a sus padres, busca a Candy.

La reina Eliza siempre supo que la fruta favorita de la princesa era las manzanas escoge a uno de ellos le hecha veneno, en ese momento se disfraza de una pobre anciana llevaba en su canasta sus manzanas. Se dirige a la casa de los enanos disfrazada de vendedora de manzanas.

Por otro lado Candy se encontraba sola ignorando todo lo que pasaba, solo recuerda que Terry le mantenía con vida, pues los enanos se encontraban trabajando en el campo,

Terry la estaban buscando, por todas partes. Por ese camino es donde que conoce a los enanitos y ellos les explican que la princesa está en su casa.

Mientras tanto Eliza disfrazada de anciana, llego a la casa de los enanos, toco la puerta.

En ese momento Candy tenía miedo abrir la puerta y pregunto:

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Candy.

-Soy yo, una pobre anciana que vende manzanas, para sus nietecitos que no tengo con que mantenerlos.

-Lo siento señora, me encantaría ayudarla, pero no puedo abrir, porque mis amigos, los enanos me prohibieron.

Entonces la reina, tenía que inventar, otra idea, pero no sabía que cosa, al mirar un pozo de agua, le dijo:

-Señorita, puede darme un poco de agua.

-Claro que sí, agarre del pozo

-Gracias- dijo la reina.

La reina Eliza se dirige al peso fingiendo jalar agua.

En ese momento Candy por la ventana, mira como la reina jalaba agua de manera cansada, su corazón se estremecía, al mirarla cansada, se fue a ayudarla.

Candy le ayuda, le da un poco de agua.

Entonces le dice: Aquí tiene abuelita.

La reina sintió que su corazón se estremecía, nunca nadie le había hablado con cariño, pero aun así quería acabar con la vida de esa joven para ser la más hermosa del reino.

Eliza le dijo_ Por tu Buena bondad, serás mi nieta de cariño y te daré esa manzana.

Candy cae la trampa, acepta la manzana y se lo come, cae en un profundo sueño, que solo podría salvarla si un príncipe la besa.

Por fin Eliza cumplió su maldad, se dirigió al palacio y le pregunto a su Espejo quien era la más hermosa, el Espejo le respondió que ella era la más hermosa.

Eliza sintió felicidad total, sumió al pueblo más pobre, lleno de maldad, injusticia y orgullo.

En ese momento los enanos llevan al cazador donde esta Candy, y la encuentra desmayada, el hace todo lo posible por respetarla.

Uno de los enanos que era más sabio comprendió que se trataba de la maldad de la reina, entonces fue a su biblioteca a buscar los libros antiguos de magia, es ahí donde comprendió que la única manera de salvar a Candy es que reciba el beso del amor verdadero de un príncipe.

El enanito sabio le explica a Terry como salvar a Candy, él se fue inmediatamente a buscar un príncipe

Terry se va a un reino lejano donde sabía que vivía un príncipe llamado Anthony Brown, hijo único del rey Brown, al llegar al castillo del príncipe Anthony, Terry le explica todo acerca del reino de Candy, como murieron sus padres, lo que paso con los padres del cazador y con el pueblo.

El príncipe Anthony era un príncipe, guerrero, bueno y justo, quería salvar al pueblo de la malvada reina, pero a la vez le llamaba la atención la belleza de la princesa Candy y va al reino junto con Terry.

Llegó el príncipe Anthony, su ejército y junto con Terry, recuperaron al reino y tras una dura batalla vencieron a la malvada reina.

-Llévame donde está la princesa, muero por conocerla- dijo el príncipe Anthony

Terry no le quedó otra, más que llevar al príncipe donde esta Candy, porque era la única opción de que la princesa despertara, sabiendo que perdería a su único amor.

En ese momento Terry llevo al príncipe Anthony donde estaba la princesa, los enanitos le enseñaron el cristal y el príncipe Anthony quedo prendado en su belleza, no dudo en abrir el cristal y le da un beso en sus labios.

Lastimosamente Candy no despierta, el príncipe Anthony queda decepcionado y le dice a Terry:

-Ella no despierta, está muerta, bueno lamento mucho lo que paso con la princesa, yo deseaba que ella despertara para formarla mi esposa, pero esta malvada bruja logro matarla, yo me tengo que ir porque tengo que cuidar de mi reino.

Terry le dice:

-Gracias príncipe Anthony por salvar a mi reino.

El príncipe Anthony se despide y se va con su caballo a su reino, dejando a los enanos y Terry destruidos del dolor, sin esperanza de que Candy despierte.

Todos estaban llorando.

Terry entre su amor y dolor por la princesa, se arrodilla ante ella y le declara su amor. Le dice:

\- mi pequeña pecosa, te amo. Te he amado siempre, desde niño, desde el día que te conocí eres la chica de mi sueño, nunca me atreví a declararte por las diferencias de clases, yo era un simple cazador, tu eres la princesa, pero aun así te amo, nadie te va amar como yo te amo, aunque estés muerta siempre estarás presente en mi corazón- dijo Terry llorando.

En ese momento mediante las lágrimas le da un beso de amor en sus labios a la princesa.

Para sorpresa de toda la princesa Candy por fin despierta.

-Yo también te amo mi amado Terry y quiero ser feliz contigo, siempre te he amado desde niña, a pesar que nunca me di cuenta, pero te amo y te voy amar siempre, no me importas que seas cazador, yo igual te amo, tu eres el único hombre en mi vida y corazón- dijo Candy sonriendo

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, mi amada princesa pecosa? - pregunto Terry.

-Claro que si mi amor, tu eres mi príncipe, Te amo, quiero ser tu esposa, por siempre y ustedes mis enanitos queridos vivirán con nosotros en el palacio. - dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Quiero que me escuches una canción mi amor.

Candy sonríe.

**Amo todo lo que veo en ti**

**Me tienes atrapado con esa mirada**

**Con esa sonrisa que acaricia mi alma**

**Amo cuando ríes y cuando me hablas**

**Haces todo tan perfecto, que me tienes embrujado casi todo el tiempo**

**Me robaste el corazón, soy preso de tu amor tu eres mi única adicción**

**Prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida**

**Llenarte de detalle cada día**

**Mi único deseo eres tú**

-Esta hermoso la canción, te amo mi amado cazador Terry, quiero ser tu esposa y nunca más separarme de ti, te amo- dijo Candy sonriendo.

Terry emocionado, la carga y la lleva en su caballo, al castillo.

Los enanitos comprendieron que el verdadero amor de Candy siempre fue Terry.

Entonces, así fue al final de ese cuento el cazador Terry y la princesa Candy, se casaron, los enanitos fueron testigos de la boda.

Después de la boda Candy se presenta al palacio para ser nombrada como la nueva reina junto con su esposo Terry, el nuevo rey, ambos formaron un reinado justo.

Candy llevaron a los enanitos para que vivan con ella, todos vivieron felices.

En el reino de Candy y Terry reino el amor y la paz, y fueron felices para siempre.

**Fin. **

**Notitas mías:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si…. Candy y Terry son fieles y únicos en su amor.

Puse a Anthony como príncipe para ser otra versión diferente de mi cuento favorito Blanca Nieves, me gusta su personaje solo como lo que fue en el anime, el pretendiente, primer amor de Candy, como lo entendí en la serie. Nada más. Pero como siempre sé que el único amor eterno de mi pecosa es Terry, lo siente mi corazón de Territana, solo Terry me gusta como pareja ideal para mi Candy, Candy solo debe ser de Terry y de nadie más.

Para mí solo Terry puede ser el único afortunado de tener su amor, su pasión de una bella doncella, No hay mejor hombre para mi Candy que mi amor platónico Terry.

Espero que les gusten mis cuentos y me acompañen hasta el final de mis cuentos…

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**¡Nos vemos pronto ¡**

**El próximo cuento **es Bajo el mar... Historia de amor entre la sirenita Candy y el Príncipe humano Terry.

**Nunca dejen de leerme soy Territana de hueso Colorado, Nací, Crecí y moriré siendo Territana porque mi amado Terry es mi amor platónico…**


End file.
